catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Kestrelfang
Kestrelfang is a gray tom with blue eyes.Revealed in the IRC Forest, on July 6th, 2010 History :Kestrel is a rogue who joins ThunderClan. :He falls in love with a ThunderClan she-cat, named Iceshine, and she seems to show feelings for him too. :He receives a prophecy from Dawnstar of StarClan, telling him that he had a destiny to save Iceshine's life. He returns back to camp after running away, and it is shown that he likes Tawnywing as she likes him. :He accepts a warrior name, Kestrelfang. :Soon after his warrior cermony, he goes for a walk in the forest with Iceshine, and tells her he loves her. He asks if she would be his mate, and she accepts. :Tawnywing is very upset over Kestrelfang, as he chose Iceshine to be his mate. When he talks to Tawnywing she becomes very distressed and upset. Kestrelfang feels sorry for her and talks to her, saying that Iceshine is his mate, and she always will be. :Kestrelfang later reunites with his sister, Rain. :Kestrelfang realzies he loves Tawnywing more than Iceshine and became Tawnywing's mate instead. :Iceshine is angry and upset over her mate's loss and says she will kill Tawnywing. Kestrelfang swears to protect his mate and storms off. :When Burnpelt is hit by a monster, Kestrelfang tries to help him. But when Burnpelt faints, Kestrelfang belives he is dead. He runs of and tells Tawnywing he is going to become a rogue again. She begs for him to stay and changes his mind, they both return to camp. :Iceshine still hasn't forgiven him. :When Streamtail and Iceshine are taken over by Gingerfur and Tigerdawn, Kestrelfang is feircely guarding Tawnywing and the other queens. Iceshine and Kestrelfang make up. And soon after, Kestrelfang and Streamtail make up. :Kestrelfang hopes he will have more faith in his Clanmates now. :He is happy for Liontooth when Iceshine becomes his mate. :Kestrelfang and Liontooth's apprentice, Emberpaw, have a few arguments. :When Shadowpaw is killed by a snake, Kestrelfang comforts Emberpaw and Driftpaw. :Athena appears in camp and starts to argue with Iceshine. She reveals that Iceshine still loves Kestrelfang and he is shocked. He apollogises for Athena's comments after she leaves. :Tawnywing's brother, Berrystep dies while fighting badgers and he helps comfort her. :He plays with Amberkit and Whitekit, and asks Iceshine if she would be ok if he could mentor one of them, namingly Whitekit. :The troubles between Iceshine and himself continue to grow, but he ignores it. He hopes that if he mentors Whitekit, he and Iceshine will become good friends again. :Kestrelfang pesters his mate, asking when their kits will be born. Tawnywing dosen't know, even though she is 5 moons pregnant. :Echowind dies and he comments to Sunfall that ThunderClan is growing weak with cats dying. He tells Iceshine that Echowind was a brave warrior and she would be missed greatly. :Iceshine asks for Kestrelfang's apology again and he accpets. :Kestrelfang's kits are later born. They are named Shellkit and Rabbitkit. Shellkit is named after his birth Clan, RiverClan. While Tawnywing is giving birth, he is nervous, and dosen't want her to die. :He is given Snowpaw as an apprentice. :Shellkit and Rabbitkit seem to argue a lot and he helps sort them out, along with Tawnywing. :Kestrelfang is asked by Whitepaw to help gather moss. Kestrelfang agrees but glares at Iceshine as they leave camp. Whitepaw asks him why and Kestrelfang replies that Iceshine is being disloyal. Whitepaw says that he hopes she will stop and asks Kestrelfang how to carry moss. :He demonstrates how to carry the moss in a ball under your chin. Whitepaw copies him. When they are back at camp, Kestrelfang admits that he is glad to help Whitepaw with whatever he needs and was hoping he would be his apprentice. Whitepaw confesses the same thing, and the two change the bedding. :Some RiverClan apprentices come to camp and he fights Kaito. :His kits are made apprentices, now known as Shellpaw and Rabbitpaw. :Kestrelfang's apprentice is made a warrior, Snowblossom. :Although abscent for his kits warrior ceremony, his is proud of them and joins Shelldapple on a patrol. They find a black tom on their terriotory, but scare him off. He reports it to Lionstar and takes a patrol to check the rogue has gone. :He helps Rain his sister give birth. He is proud of her kits, Icekit, Rosekit and Nettlekit. Images Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Tawnywing:Revealed in the IRC Forest on July 13th, 2010 Living :Iceshine (formerly):Revealed in the IRC Forest on July 6th, 2010 Living Daughters: :Shelldapple:Revealed on the IRC Forest, September 4th Living :Rabbitspring:Revealed on the IRC Forest, September 4th Living Father: :Lightfang:Revealed in the IRC Forest on July 6th, 2010 Living Mother: :Grace:Revealed in the IRC Forest on September 26th, 2010 Living Sister: :Rain:Revealed in the IRC Forest on July 11th, 2010 Living Neicies: : Icekit: Living : Rosekit: Living Nephews: : Nettlekit: Living Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Rogue Category:Loner Category:Warrior Category:Fawny's Cats Category:Cats with Images Category:Living Characters Category:To Be Deleted